The Return of Shirogane
by usagi-sanXmisaki
Summary: Shirogane returns and Akira and him are starting to get serious with their feelings
1. Chapter 1

Hey people so this is my first Monochrome Factor story so please don't hurt me if there is a lot of OOCness but anyways I hope you enjoy… Mhm Akira please if you may

Akira: *groans* She does not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters

Me: I wish I did

Akira: Never going to happen

Me: Hey! Shirogane if you please

Shirogane: My pleasure *grabs Akira and throws on shoulders and walks into bedroom*

Akira: BAKA! Put me down!

Shirogane: I'm going to punish you and teach you a lesson *sexy grin*

Me: Oh never expected that umm well yeah continue reading I'm going to. Going to, yeah umm… Shirogane what are you going to do! Let me watch!

OoO

It's been 5 long years since Shirogane left. 5 years! To long for Akira as he lay on his bed and thought about Shirogane once again. Akira was now 21 and Aya and Kengo had moved apparently each having a crush on each other and planning to start a family together.

"I'm so fucking bored!" Akira got up and put on a change of clothes wearing black super skinny jeans, and an opened checkered turquoise and black button shirt over a black t-shirt. He went out and walked around the neighborhood the usual route when he was bored.

"Sometimes I wish we haven't stopped Hamurabi." Akira huffed.

"If we didn't stop him we would both be dead right now." A familiar voice came from behind Akira.

Akira shot around only to see the tall Shadow King before him, smiling.

"Shirogane!" Akira shouted in awe and shock.

"Hello Akira-kun."

Akira was standing there in shock unable to move or talk for he had missed the Shadow King so much but he would never admit it. Akira closed his jaw shut and put his cool collected face back on.

"So what have you been doing all these years your majesty?" Shirogane smiled he missed when Akira would try and tease him.

Shirogane walked up to Akira and gave him a hug that almost sucked the life out of Akira.

"Sh-shiro g-gane can't br-breath!" Akira was struggling in the death grip hug.

Shirogane let Akira go but then Akira looked at Shirogane scanning him and was surprised on what he was wearing instead of his huge trench coat. Shirogane was wearing straight leg black jeans with a half black and half white t-shirt with a black and red cross on it.

"New fashion huh? Not bad." Akira was smirking with what Shirogane was wearing.

"Arigatao Akira so where is Aya-chan and Kengo-chan at?" Shirogane wanted to greet everyone.

"Hell should I know, they moved in with each other at some house in Hokkaido." Akira was sick of everyone asking him about Kengo and Aya.

"Mmmm? Hokkaido aye? Sounds romantic, want to try it Akira-kun?" Shirogane was grinning and it was one of the "I got a plan to devour you" plans.

"BAKA! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Akira was secretly happy inside because it was still the same old Shirogane.

"Then shall we go to your house?"

"I guess so." Akira started walking back with a very enthusiastic Shirogane behind him

OoO

"Make yourself at home since I guess you're going to be living here now." Akira was blushing thinking he had to share the room and bed with Shirogane because he got a 1 bedroom 1 bathroom house.

_**Damn it! Next time think about the freaking future!**_Akira was mentally scolding himself.

"Akira-kun don't blame yourself I'm glad we get to share a bed because then its extra warmth." Shirogane has plastered a smile on his face watching as Akira's blush on his face grew.

"Oi don't read my thoughts they're private!" Akira had totally forgotten on not thinking too much or Akira would be an open book for Shirogane saying "I really do love you!" _**Damn no matter what I think it's readable!**_

"Don't worry too much about me Akira-kun I'm fine" Shirogane was having fun teasing Akira.

"I was not think- OI DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO READ MY THOUGHTS!" Akira has been with Shirogane for 20 minutes and he already was on his nerves. _**Well it's good to have him back I have to admit.**_

Shirogane smiled about the confession Akira had secretly made to him but decided to keep it to himself.

"Akira-kun I know you have been thinking about me lately."

"LIAR HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!"

Shirogane was smiling again but for a whole other reason.

"Akira-kun I would think you would know that I watch over you to see you are safe."

Akira froze at that statement. _**Wait so he knows I think about him about 23 hours a day every day?**_

Akira fell face flat at the floor. _**I just want to crawl in a hole and die right now!**_

Shirogane walked over to Akira and lifted his face by the chin.

"Akira-kun I've been thinking about you a lot too, almost every second and minute of the day actually."

Akira stared into the sky blue eyes with his teal/grey eyes. (trust me with this I watched the show over again and looked at photos and they are teal with grey in it so it's mixed)

"Akira-kun you look cute when you are blushing."

"Eh? What ar-"

Akira didn't finish his sentence because Shirogane stopped him with a loving and passionate kiss.

"Sh-Shirogane?" Akira's face was redder than ever and turned into his shin form because Shirogane had kissed him (you would think that Shirogane wouldn't want to separate from him right now but be together with him forever but it's needed for the next chapter *wink*)

"Akira-kun you're bored right so then let's have some fun."

OoO

Me: Hehehehe so how was it? I liked it and the separate thing is when Shirogane becomes his shadow and his eyes really are a teal/grey

Akira: I think my eyes should just be red so you can keep me in my shin form

Me: But I like to stay as precise as possible

Akira: QUIT ACTING LIKE A FREAKING FIVE YEAR OLD WITH YOUR WHINING IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!

Me: Oh really *looks up with red eyes and flames in them* I guess we'll have to teach you to TOLERATE ME!

Akira: Fuck I set off the bomb T_T

Me: AKIRA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *chases after him*

Akira: OH SHIT! *takes off*

Shirogane: Ano I'm going to have to go get them but please continue reading her stories and review it always helps her! *smiles brightly*

Me (in a yelling voice in the background): Thank You Shirogane! And yes please continue reading!

Akira: Where is Kengo when you don't want to get killed!

Me: BASTARD! LEAVE KENGO OUT OF THIS AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this but for sure I will post faster because vacation is coming up so Yay! If you're wondering yes I did capture Akira *evil grin* **

**Akira: You have anger issues**

**Me: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR PROTECTING MYSELF!**

**Akira: Yeah whatever psycho**

**Me: I'm going to break your other arm if YOU DON'T FREAKING KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Shirogane: Eto Jasmine-sama don't you think I should punish him instead? He hates what I do to him *grins***

**Akira: Shit now I'm gonna get it T_T**

**Me: Ok but I want to watch *grows a dark aura and evil smirk***

**Shirogane: Agreed**

**Akira: WHAT THE FUCK I'M NOT A FUCKING SLAVE!**

**Me: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU! (From Jeff Dunham Achmed :3) **

**Akira and Shirogane: O_O**

**Me: Let's begin shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MONOCHROME FACTOR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (wish I did)**

**OoO**

"AHAHAHA, you're too funny Shirogane HAHAHA!" Akira was laughing thinking it was all a joke to tease him.

Shirogane then started to pout "But I'm not teasing you! I really want to make lo-" He was cut off with Akira's yelling

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Akira was back to reality and didn't want to hear the rest because he was too embarrassed.

Shirogane smiled thinking _**If not today another day and soon because Akira-kun is just so cute.**_

"So Akira-kun where do you want to go or do today?" Shirogane was interested in Akira's life so far and wanted to learn more about him for the past five years.

Akira raised his right hand to the back of his head "Eh, I guess I could show you around or we could go to the movies or something."

"That sounds like a good plan Akira-kun." Shirogane was smiling once again

"Oh we need to stop by to Master's place today because I have to clean the glasses before the bar opens." Akira was not to thrilled with the thought of going to do "work"

Shirogane's eyes widened "Master is still here in this town? Really, I want to visit him!"

Akira rolled his eyes, _**yup this is definitely the same Shirogane. **_Akira then walked over to the closet and pulled out his doppelganger and stepped on it, returning to his human form.

"Never thought I would actually use that again." Akira admitted

Shirogane smiled "Shall we go then?" Akira nodded in reply as they made their way to the all too familiar bar.

OoO

"Well it can't be possible is it really you Shirogane?" Master was at the counter eyes closed and cleaning a glass.

"Master! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" Shirogane was walking towards to Master while Akira just walked in, hands in pockets and a bored look on his face.

"Hello Akira come to start work?"

"Only reason I came here in the first place Master." Akira walked over to the back of the bar to fetch a towel and start work.

Master was smiling and started talking to Shirogane while Akira just cleaned up.

"So Master anything you know about Akira-kun that I might not?" Shirogane still wanted to hear about Akira-kun's past five years.

"Well he is taking some classes for college and lately he has been hanging out with this pretty girl but other than that it's been the same routine for these past 5 years." Master had served Shirogane some soda but Shirogane didn't even realize.

"Girl? What's her name, what do they do, and since when?" Shirogane was jealous and wanted to know more about this girl.

"Sorry Shirogane I just know she comes here to the bar every Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday to pick him up from work. Speaking of which today's Saturday so she might stop by."

Shirogane planted his head down on his arms and murmured "Mmhm I don't want my precious Akira-kun taken away from me." Shirogane was looking depressed.

Master faced Shirogane and asked "What was that Shirogane I didn't hear you."

Its seemed as though Akira heard that part and just as Shirogane opened his mouth to repeat what he said Akira piped up and said "Uh Master did you ever check to see if the heater was fixed?"

Master raised an eyebrow but was then clapped his hands together "Actually I needed to fix the wiring today thank you for reminding me Akira!" Master walked to the back of the room to now fix the wiring on the heating.

Akira then breathed a sigh of relief and moved to face Shirogane "Shirogane!"

"Ehehehe you heard me?" Shirogane was holding a handkerchief and rubbing it against his face.

"Yes I heard you especially after I heard my name being called!" Akira had a hand up to his forehead.

"Wait what exactly did you hear?"

Akira was confused now and said "All I heard was you didn't want me to be taken away, why?"

Shirogane sighed _**good as long as he didn't hear the rest of the conversation I don't want him to notice me jealous**_.

Akira was still staring at Shirogane with a confused look on his face but was replaced with a smile as the door to the bar opened.

"Akira? Are you here yet?" The girl who had just walked in was standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you Yuiko." Akira walked over to Yuiko and smiled.

Shirogane stood up from his seat and looked over the girl and thought _**indeed she is pretty but I expected her to be a little more…girly?**_

Yuiko was wearing black and white checkered skinny jeans torn a little at the knees and a shirt that complimented her shape with a purple and black cross on it looking a lot like Shirogane's. The girl had jet black hair with bangs that covered one eye and navy blue colored eyes with pink, full lips.(A/N sorry if I'm making them seem goth) _**Yes, very pretty indeed.**_

When Yuiko finally noticed Shirogane she said "Who's this creeper?"

Shirogane eyes widened with a gloomy aura surrounding him as Akira was holding on to his guts for dear life as he laughed.

_**Yes, I can see how they got along, attitude and lifestyle most likely.**_ Shirogane thought still depressed at be called a creeper.

Akira seemed to have finally calmed down and said "Yuiko this is my friend Shirogane. Shirogane this is my friend Yuiko."

Shirogane looked up at Yuiko with a blank expression on his face "Hello Yuiko-kun I'm Shirogane, the creeper."

Yuiko laughed and said "Sorry about that! Nice to meet you Shirogane I've never seen you around how long have you and Akira been friends?"

Shirogane then put his normal goofy smile back on and said "About 6 years now, you?"

Yuiko facial expression changed to a confused look as she spoke "Really I've never seen you before and Akira has never spoke about you."

Shirogane turned to Akira and pouted, whining "Akira-kun why did you never tell anyone about me?"

Akira slapped a hand to his face and thought _**in what world does someone tell people there is a shadow that is gay and is in love with me? If you can tell me what planet and universe I would gladly go there and tell them!**_

Akira was brought out of his thoughts when Yuiko asked him "Yeah why did you never tell me about Shirogane?"

Akira looked up and replied "Well Shirogane uh, he went to America for 5 years studying abroad so to tell the truth it kinda pained me to talk about him." Akira was blushing while Shirogane looked at him in awe.

Shirogane leaped and grasped Akira in another death hug "Ah! My Akira-kun loves me!"

"Baka! Get off me before I change my mind on killing you, your Shadow majesty!" Akira and Shirogane froze both realizing what Akira had said might raise a lot of questions from Yuiko. Slowly turning their heads Yuiko asked "What do you mean by Shadow majesty Akira."

Akira laughed nervously and brought a hand to the back of his head "Well uh, you see uh, ahahaha…"

Shirogane knew this was awkward so he quickly made up a story "What my dear Akira-kun is trying to say is we played this game and I was a Shadow King and Akira-kun was my uh, fighting partner."

Yuiko stood there processing what they had just told her and said "Whatever, well you seem busy Akira so I'll let you go for today." Yuiko turned and started walking to the door before adding "It was nice meeting you Shirogane."

Both Akira and Shirogane watched in silence as Yuiko left until the silence was broken by Akira yelling "WAIT SHE SAW YOU?"

Shirogane stood there confused until it dawned on him _**she is not normal and the proof is she could see me.**_

Shirogane smiled as he said "So it seems she is like our friend master here." Shirogane had kept his goofy smile on.

Akira was scowling "This is one of reasons we got screwed!"

Shirogane just kept smiling as he said "So Akira-kun are you ready to go?"

Akira was still scowling but his face brightened as he said "Alright creeper let's go." Akira snickered.

"Akira-kun!" Shirogane was whining as he slowly fallowed Akira out the door.

OoO

"Akira-kun exactly where are we going?" Shirogane was very curious and wanted to know where they were going considering the fact they have been walking for a while now.

Akira suddenly blushed remembering they were going to the lake where Akira had become jealous because Shirogane was with Lulu. "Uh, well um, we are going to the uh, lake."

Shirogane raised an eyebrow noticing Akira's blush and exactly why he was blushing. Suddenly finding their route to the lake very familiar, Shirogane remembered he came here with Lulu. Shirogane smiled he had found out why Akira was blushing.

"Akira-kun-" Shirogane cooed

"Why are you blushing?" Shirogane watched as Akira stopped dead in his tracks.

"B-Baka! Why would I be blushing?"

Shirogane chuckled replying "Never mind my dear Akira-kun."

Akira narrowed his eyes as he watched Shirogane walk away, _**does he know why I'm nervous? **_Akira once again stopped in his tracks as he mumbled "Crawling in a hole and dying sounds really nice right now!" Akira then caught up with Shirogane as they continued to walk to the lake.

OoO

"So Akira-kun why did you want to come here?" Shirogane and Akira were sitting in the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree at the far end of the lake, hidden when Akira replied "It relaxes me and sometimes I would actually hear your voice when here." Akira confessed

Shirogane's eyes softened as he watched Akira's flushed face looking at the sky. The breeze making his tan hair move in front of his face and the leaves of the Cherry Blossom tree making him look very seductive.

"Akira-kun-"

Akira had his eyes closed and hummed a soft "Hmm?"

Akira was startled when a soft, cold hand went up his shirt feeling his chest. "Oi what are you- nhn!" Akira moaned as Shirogane played with the small hardening buds on his chest.

"You seem to like this Akira-kun." said Shirogane kissing Akira's neck.

"Ba-baka not in a place like this!" Akira was having a hard time focusing considering the fact that Shirogane was touching almost everywhere.

"Mhm? So you're saying if we were in a private area you would let me?"

"Baka don't say such things, nnh!"

Shirogane moved his hand down to Akira's manhood rubbing him with his palm. The electricity sending shivers down Akira's spine.

"Sh-Shirogane ah, n-no stop!"

Shirogane stopped and slipped off Akira pants and boxers at the same time stroking Akira's hardening erection.

"Akira-kun why would you tell me to stop when your body wants me to continue this?"

"Nhn, ah Shirogane I ah, good-"

Shirogane smiled and started to kiss Akira's neck as he lowered his hand to the twitching hole that seemed as if it was begging for entrance. Shirogane pushed three fingers up to Akira's mouth only for Akira to lick them covering the fingers with a fair amount of saliva.

Shirogane smiled on how persistent Akira was being. Slowly Shirogane slid one finger in listening to the lovely moans Akira was feeding to Shirogane.

"Nhn, ah Shirog-gane ah, more!"

Obeying Akira's orders Shirogane slid another finger into Akira making scissoring motions not only to arouse Akira more but Shirogane as well.

"Akira-kun are you ready for another finger?"

Akira nodded in response knowing if he spoke the words would be incoherent. Gasping loudly as he felt another finger added and hitting his sweet spot sending chills down his spine.

"Akira-kun you seem to like this very much you're very wet."

"Don't s-say embarrassing t-things nnn!"

Unable to hold back anymore Shirogane started thrusting into Akira sending waves of pleasure through both men.

"Ah! Sh-Shirogane I'm goint to c-cum! Ah, nhn!"

Shirogane continued thrusting into Akira hitting his prostate every time and only for Akira to be in such a pleasurable state.

"Ah, Akira-kun your tightening around me, nhn you feel so nice."

With one final thrust both men came Akira yelling out Shirogane's name and Shirogane groaning a long hearty groan.

Not even bothering to pull out of Akira, Shirogane wrapped his arms around the boy and softly said "I love you my dear Akira-kun."

OoO

**Me: Hehehe not that bad huh?**

**Akira:**** Actually it's not that bad.**

**Me and Shirogane: Wait you liked the lemon?**

**Akira: Uh… yes…**

**Me and Shirogane: O.O wow…**

**Akira: (walks away and crawls into hole)**

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry it took me so long to finish but for sure the next one will be up soon I hope you keep reading XD**

**Shirogane: Yes please reading and watch for more lemons of me and my dear Akira-kun**

**Akira: Shut up!**


End file.
